In U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,218, Brit. Pat. No. 1,183,641 and Belgian Pat. No. 796,406 there are described a range of salicylanilide derivatives which are taught to be useful as fascioliscidal and parasiticidal agents. It has now been found that a certain subclass of these compounds have valuable insect-chemosterilant properties.